Pôle-emploi sorcier
by Vilain Garcon
Summary: Un personnage - un métier. Recueil d'OS. Ron livreur qui se retrouve face à Lucius Malfoy, Minerva qui se rappelle avoir été Geisha et Bill Weasley qui se prend pour le Ministre de la magie...
1. Au Ragoût-volant

Encore une soirée Yoda's Gang. Cette fois, on a tiré au sort un personnage et un métier. Pour connaître les autres histoires du groupe allez sur les profiles de mes coupines (Aelim, Col'een, et Selon-Scrat) leurs histoires déchirent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ron Weasley avait rendez-vous. Au sortir de ses cours il devait se rendre au Sorcier-besogneur, intérim et travaux forcés pour sorciers et sorcières dans le besoin. Cette agence avait été mis en place à la fin de la guerre. Pour aider à la reconstruction, en mettant en relation ceux qui avaient besoin de main d'œuvre et ceux qui cherchaient du travail. Et Ron Weasley avait besoin de travailler pour financer ses études d'Aurore. La relâche estivale commençait une semaine plus tard et il n'avait toujours pas d'emploi. Hermione lui avait bien dit, trois mois plus tôt, de commencer à chercher. Mais il avait laissé de côté les différents parchemins d'offres d'emploi qu'elle lui avait donnés. Plus tard se disait-il. Et il en était là, sans travail à la veille des vacances, à devoir se rendre au Sorcier-besogneur. Bon, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais qu'on le disait.

L'ancien gryffondor regarda le ciel en grognant, les nuages s'accumulaient au dessus de sa tête, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. On avait beau être en juin, la pluie londonnienne n'arrêtait pas depuis quelques temps. Il allongea le pas, pressé d'arriver à destination alors que les premières gouttes s'écrasaient sur sa tête.

_Bienvenue, nos conseillés sont actuellement occupés, veuillez prendre place dans les fauteuils placés à votre droite... bienvenue, nos conseillés sont actuel..._

Ron avait à peine franchit la porte qu'il entendit l'annonce habituelle du Sorcier-besogneur. En boucle. Face à lui deux boxes. Dans celui du fond, une sorcière volumineuse, engoncée dans une telle quantité de châle que le rouquin se demanda comment c'était humainement possible d'en supporter autant. Elle attrapait un de ses châles pour le rejeter sur son épaule à chaque mot du sorcier face à elle. Il eu une pensée pour Augusta Londubat et regarda l'autre bureau. Oh le pauvre conseiller se dit Ron. L'homme qu'il recevait n'était ni plus ni moins que Lucius Malfoy. Mangemort 'innocenté' par le Magenmagot, enfin par les pots-de-vins comme toute la communauté sorcière le savait, qui devait effectuer un certain nombre d'heure de BOULOT (Besognes Ordinaires d'Utilités Locales pour l'Ordre des Travailleurs). Et le patriarche de la noble et ancienne famille Malfoy nouvellement déchue ne semblait pas très heureux des propositions du petit homme à demi chauve qui se trouvait face à lui. Ce dernier s'en rendait compte et semblait prendre un certain plaisir à proposer les pires emplois à Malfoy. L'homme blond ne pourrait pas en refuser indéfiniment. Un total de sept refus étaient acceptés avant qu'une attribution sans consentement se fasse. Et il ne devait plus rester beaucoup de refus au vieux serpentard à voir le tique nerveux qui agitait de plus en plus ses mains.

Ron émis un ricanement méprisant qui attira le regard de l'ancien mangemort sur lui. Avec insolence le rouquin mima une courbette ridicule et détourna le regard avant d'avoir pu voir la réaction de l'homme plus âgé. Il n'en avait cure, Malfoy souffrait suffisamment de sa présence en ces lieux pour le satisfaire. Il ignora l'appel furieux du mangemort et su, au ton de la voix, qu'il avait eu raison. Cette indifférence légèrement méprisante semblait pire qu'un insulte.

_Bienvenue, nos conseillés sont actuellement occupés, veuillez prendre place dans les fauteuils placé à votre droite... bienvenue, nos conseillés sont actuel..._

Il se dirigea où on lui indiquait et poussa un profond soupir.

Deux conseillers en rendez-vous. Six fauteuils. Deux sorciers, une harpie, trois sorcières, et ce qui semblait être un vampire étaient assis, tenant chacun un carton portant un numéro. Et debout, serrés les uns et les autres, une bonne dizaine de personne.

Un carton voleta jusqu'à lui.

18.

Ron gémit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Hermione...

OoO

Voler sur un balais, une boussole magique dans une main, un énorme sac sur l'épaule qui le déséquilibrait... Ron n'avait pas pensé passer son été ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas si désagréable. Il pris un tournant un peu sec et la cagette qui volait derrière lui faillit se renverser. Il essaya de redresser, vira à droite, évita un arbre et freina devant la grande maison face à lui. Un repas de plus livré à domicile et plus tôt que prévu. Le pourboire devrait suivre et son patron serait content de la bonne pub que Ron faisait au _Ragoût volant_. Alors qu'il sonnait, Ron aperçu un homme à tout faire qui s'occupait des bégonias sous les fenêtres et ce dernier se dirigea vers le portail lorsque la cloche retentit. Une vieille combinaison rouge crasseuse trop grande pour lui rendait la personne face au jeune Weasley méconnaissable. Mais ses cheveux blond doré, presque blanc, ne pouvait être confondu avec tout autre. On aurait pourtant dit un elfe de maison.

Ron ne dit rien, il tendit à travers la grille la boite de ragoût sorcier et reçu l'argent, sans pourboire, de la part de l'ancien mangemort. Alors qu'un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les nuages, il eut comme un flash.

Empochant l'argent, il enfourcha son balais et lança à Malfoy en s'envolant :

- Ca vous va à merveille ces couleurs Lucius. Très Gryfondor !

* * *

La prochaine fois, ça sera l'histoire qui est née des papiers "Minerva" et "Geisha". See ya !


	2. Geisha

Aujourd'hui, l'histoire qui est sortie de mon cerveau après avoir pioché le nom de Minerva Mc Gonagal et le métier Geisha !

Enjoy

* * *

- Bonjour, ouvrez vos Manuels du cours moyen de métamorphose à la page 42.

Un bruissement de feuille brisa le silence religieux. Minerva McGonagall remontait à pas lent la travée centrale. Elle surprit un échange de mot au premier rang et d'un bref coup de baguette ramena le bout de papier sur son bureau. D'un regard elle fit taire les réclamations des deux élèves pris en faute. Le professeur de métamorphose pris un air déçu en passant près du jeune Potter et s'empara du parchemin pour le lire. Deux écritures s'y mêlaient, ponctuées de dessins évocateurs et de points d'exclamation.

_Malfoy, raclure ! – Et bien Potter tu n'as pas aimé notre aparté ? – La ferme ! – Oh très bien je ne recommencerai pas ! – Oh que si tu vas recommencer et finir ce que tu as commencé... – Frustré Potter... – Va te faire … – Oh volontiers, mais pas maintenant... ça risque d'être compliqué – … – Oh aller Potter, ne boude pas, tu n'as qu'à penser à McGonagall à poils, ça te calmera ! – … ok, j'ai perdu la vue !_

Le Professeur, releva vivement la tête à la lecture de ces derniers mot. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour asséner à ces deux énergumènes une remontrance dont ils se souviendraient. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un des manuels de métamorphose ouverts à la leçon du jour. Transformer un hibou en une paire de jumelle de théâtre. Et elle se souvint de sa vie près de soixante ans plus tôt.

OoO

_Le manche des lunettes délicatement en main, une jeune femme de moins de vingt ans survolait la salle à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un homme ou une femme riche qui ne serait pas insensible à ses charmes. Elle était connue ici, dans le grand théâtre moldu de Moscou où la troupe du Bolshoï donnait le Lac des cygnes ce soir-là. Le Kremlin, résidence officielle de la famille impériale était tout près et malgré les troubles qui soulevaient la Russie, la cour sortait. Toute une société d'hommes et femmes riches suivaient la famille du Tsar. _

_Depuis plus de deux siècles, la troupe du Bolshoï donnait à voir des spectacles plus beaux les uns que les autres et celui du soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle. La jeune femme n'y prêtait pour le moment aucune attention, occupée qu'elle était à regarder un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il était plutôt beau, d'une grande prestance et sa tournure laissait paraître une grande aisance. _

_Avec ses jumelles de théâtre, elle éblouit l'homme du balcon qui lui faisait face. Le reflet des flambeaux avait fait son office et il dirigeait ses binocles vers elle. Elle abaissa les siennes, lui jeta un regard franc avec un sourire mutin et se détourna. Il ne la quitta presque pas du regard durant toute la représentation. Elle en était consciente. Elle prit une pause légèrement lascive, effleurant parfois le creux de son cou du bout de ses doigts délicats, jouant distraitement avec une mèche négligemment échappée de sa coiffure, s'humidifiant doucement les lèvres. Elle suivait avec une fausse passion le ballet qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Elle utilisait la musique pour donner à son visage toute l'exaltation qu'il fallait pour le rendre saisissant, la peur et la violence de la danse pour se pencher légèrement en avant, mettant en évidence un décolleté sensuel où on devinait seulement la naissance des seins et leur forme voluptueuse. _

_Le spectacle pris fin et après un bref regard vers l'homme de sa soirée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. _

_Il mit peu de temps à venir à sa rencontre. Il était légèrement échevelé ce qui laissait deviner l'empressement qu'il avait eu à la retrouver. Le poisson était ferré. De son éventail elle dissimula une partie de son visage pour ne laisser voir que ses yeux. Quelques mots furent échangés, de nombreux regards et le couple se dirigea vers une des calèches. _

_L'homme croisa un gentleman de sa connaissance et s'arrêta parler quelques instants. _Geisha_ murmura la femme qui l'accompagnait derrière son propre éventail. Minerva feinta la surprise avant de lui renvoyer un regard complice. La femme, plus âgée qu'elle, avait discrètement cligné de l'oeil en signe de reconnaissance... la jeune fille se détourna avec un sourire, reprit sa route avec l'homme et ne revit jamais cette femme. _

_Son succès du soir lui avait assuré un apprentissage digne de ce nom une fois de retour en Angleterre, dans le monde magique._

OoO

La vieille enseignante de métamorphose reprit pied dans la réalité. S'ils savaient pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle abandonna ses idées de réprimande et se contenta d'un simple :

- 40 points en moins pour Gryfondor et Serpentard, MM. Potter et Malfoy.

* * *

La prochaine histoire sera plus triste. Celle de Bill Weasley !


End file.
